Reciprocating piston internal combustion engines include one or more pistons that are reciprocally disposed within corresponding combustion cylinders. The pistons are interconnected with each other through the use of a rotatable crankshaft. Reciprocation of the pistons causes rotation of the crankshaft.
An internal combustion engine utilizes air and fuel to create combustion within the various combustion cylinders. Combustion causes movement of the piston within the combustion cylinder which is transferred to the crankshaft and other moving parts of the engine for various purposes. The combustion process generates heat that is transferred throughout the engine.
In order to maintain engine life, it is known to remove as much heat as possible from the engine. It is also known that providing cooled intake air will aid in improved efficiency, cleaner combustion and engine cooling.
However, providing cooled intake air, or cooling of any kind, generally requires at least auxiliary energy and components. This solution is not favorable since it adds weight to the system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,657 entitled "Cooling Devices for Supercharged Internal Combustion Engines" issued to Gratzmuller on Apr. 22, 1969, there is disclosed a cooling device and process for supercharged internal combustion engines. The device and process utilizes the water cooling circuit of the engine. The supercharger air inlet is provided with a pair of serially arranged heat-exchangers to lower the temperature of the supercharger air. The first heat-exchanger receives cooling liquid from a liquid cooling circuit that includes the water jacket of the engine. The second heat-exchanger is located in the air inlet between the engine and the first heat-exchanger and forms the part of a separate liquid cooling circuit provided with a circulation pump and air-cooled radiator.
There is thus the problem of providing cooled intake air for an internal combustion engine without adding appreciable weight or complexity to the system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.